Box of Manhood
by Josef Mojave
Summary: When Ranma is slipped the ancient chinese mushrooms of manhood he is given a day of true courage that he will never remember. The morning after he has to learn how to be a man on his own and repair the damage.
1. The Magic Mushroom Affect

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or anything else worth money

A/N: Yay Ranma and Akane

Ranma awoke with a frown; it was dark, and quiet except for Genma's big panda snores.

"Stupid old man." Ranma grumbled popping Genma on the head, he kept sleeping soundly. Ranma stood up slowly and wandered through the Tendo house aimlessly, heading for the kitchen. When he noticed a light outside he followed it to the Dojo. The ground was cold underfoot, and he was only wearing his black boxers and an undershirt on a winter night, but still he crept silently to the open doorway.

"YA!" Akane shouted, practicing kick after kick furiously. _I haven't seen Akane really train in months,_ Ranma thought absently. _I wonder why she's up now… Although if she can't tell that I'm here then her training can't be very good anyways. _He thought smugly. Akane growled furiously and for a moment he thought that she had heard his thoughts. As he looked in again he saw her flop down on the floor next to Ryoga, or P-Chan right now.

"Oh, P-Chan. I'll never beat them will I? It's bad enough that Ranma had to come here and beat me… I used to be a serious martial artist." She said patting him on the head sadly. P-Chan squealed an argument that she couldn't understand. "Not only that…" She said with a sigh "but… my training ended when he got here but he doesn't even take me seriously as a girl." P-Chan nudged her hand gently, his eyes watering, obviously because he didn't like her being so concerned with Ranma.

Ranma backed away from the door quietly and wandered his way back to bed. He didn't know what to think about what Akane had said and settled into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile

Happosai bounced from roof top to roof top, his panty stash growing with each window he passed. Since Soun and Genma didn't know that he was back in town yet there was no one to get in his way. _Except,_ he thought passing by a window on the second story of the cat café.

"Ooh, lovelies." He said spotting a pair of pink lacey panties hanging next to a silky pink bra. _Must be Shampoo's,_ he thought with a smile caressing the bra and rubbing the panties against his cheek before tossing them into his bag. He looked inside her room cautiously. _Might as well check if there's anything of interest lying around, _he thought running straight to her panty drawer and dumping it into his panty sack. As he got to the bottom he found a small box of Chinese herbs. He smelled them lightly and then closed the box, turning it over to look at the label. "Hm… mushrooms of love ey? This could be interesting. It says here that enough of this can turn any coward into a man." He mumbled taking a puff of his pipe and stuffing the package into his robes

Happosai made his way to the Tendo Dojo with a big grin. He noticed Akane training in the dojo and took a moment to admire her then bounced into Genma and Ranma's room. Happosai looked Ranma over as he slept with a frown on his face.

"Not that he deserves an opportunity like this…" He mumbled pulling the mushrooms out, opening Ranma's mouth and dumping them all in. Ranma coughed a little but swallowed them all. Happosai grinned. "Tomorrow should prove very interesting."

Breakfast

"M-m-m-master, so good to see you again." Soun said, dropping his newspaper as he noticed Happosai sitting happily at the table.

"Can it you ungrateful swine, don't even write an old man while he's gone."

"T-that's just because we didn't know where you'd gone. If you told us then of coarse we would have dropped you a line or two."

"Sure you would." Happosai said with a glare, tapping the ashes out of his pipe. Kasumi walked in with a tray of baked Salmon and rice.

"Good morning father," She said with a smile, feeding him first, and then going to the kitchen to bring a plate for Happosai. "And Grandfather, so good to see you."

"Always a pleasure Kasumi." He said with a smile, "no one cooks like you."

"Why thank you grandfather." She said heading back to the kitchen to make them some tea. Nabiki and Akane came down stairs in short order, both in their school uniforms.

"Morning daddy." Nabiki said with a smile, "I'm going to the movies with a few of my friends after school, can I have a little money for the show?"

"Of coarse Nabiki, how much 1000 yen?"

"Please, when is the last time you went to the movies? 2000 yen at least." She said putting out her hand. He placed three thousand yen pieces in her hand. "Thank you Daddy." She said glancing at Akane as if to say 'that's how it's done'. Akane shook her head and started breakfast quietly. She had been training till dawn, and then crept back to bed so that no one would notice.

"How's the training coming Akane dear?" Happosai asked with a half smile. She turned bright red and ate quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled her eyes down on her plate. Genma wondered to the table in panda form and sat down, heedless of Happosai as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Good morning Genma." Happosai said slowly. Genma looked up for a moment and then back down to his food. "morning." His sign said.

"Is Ranma still sleeping?" Akane said irritation clear in her voice.

"Why don't you go wake him dear?" Happosai said politely.

"Okay." Akane said, slightly suspicious of the old man. She walked through the hall and under the stairs to the Saotome's room. Ranma was sprawled out on his back, completely uncovered, an immense erection tenting his boxers. Akane turned bright red.

"Wake up you pervert!" she said, standing over him with her hands on her hips. Ranma sat up slowly and scratched his head.

"Hey Akane." He said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to be ready for school," she said impatiently. "And time to cover yourself up." She said, nodding to his lap, her cheeks beet red. He looked down at his lap and then looked back at her with a grin, not at all the reaction she had expected. Usually he'd be scrambling to cover himself and get her out of the room if something like that happened, but in stead he seemed amused.

"I'll be ready, just don't leave without me okay Akane?" he said, still grinning at her. She nodded shyly and wondered back into the dinning room.

"Come on Akane, let's go already." Nabiki said, picking up her bag. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Akane's pink face.

"I… um, I'm waiting for Ranma, okay?" She said, her timid ness drawing everyone's attention.

"Suit yourself." Nabiki said heading out on her own.

"That's very sweet of you." Kasumi said with a smile, Genma and Soun were both beaming at this point, some how Genma had turned into a man again.

Ranma walked into the room and sat down next to Akane, "Itadakimasu" he said before stuffing his face, ignoring the fact that Akane was still blushing and that their fathers were both steadily staring at him. "Gochisosama." He said blandly, and then stood up. "Come on Akane." He said, waiting for her to follow him.

"Right." She said softly, "itekimasu."

On the way to school Ranma ran right next to her instead of on the wall beside the road. _It's like we're together,_ Akane thought shyly.

"Akane, what would you do if I started taking you seriously?" he asked softly.

"What?" She said, unsure of what exactly he meant.

"Never mind." He said with another unnerving grin, he ran ahead and she followed. It was the first time she had ever chased after him without trying to beat him up.

At School

Ranma sat back with the other guys and watched as Akane hit a home run and ran her way around the bases.

"Man she's still got it!" Issei said with a grin.

"Yeah, what'd you do to deserve all the pretty girls?" Takuto said with a frown. "I can't believe you're not even interested in Akane." He said with a scoff.

"Seriously, if she was my fiancé I'd definitely—" Issei pauses, this was the point where Ranma would usually be beating on them and telling them he wouldn't want anything to do with a macho tomboy. Ranma sat quietly, watching Akane run.

"Who said I wasn't interested?" He said with a feral grin.

"Ranma is something wrong with you?" Nakatsu asked shyly.

"I don't think so." Ranma said scratching his nose, "I feel great."

On the way home from school Ranma was still walking right next to her.

"Ranma, do you want something?" She asked looking at him suspiciously. He reached his hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment.

"Do I have to beat someone up and save the day every time I want to hold your hand?" He asked referring to the incident with the Hiroshi, the last time he had made this type of request.

"No… but you… why do you want to?" She asked shyly, her cheeks bright red and her heart thumping wildly.

"Well, you are my fiancé." He said simply taking her hand gently into his. It wasn't that they had never held hands before, but Ranma had never been so forward, without the threat of competition.

"What if somebody sees us," she said softly.

"Then I guess they'll see. It's not like we're doing anything indecent." He said squeezing her hand warmly. Akane couldn't help but smile as they walked home, they took their time, walking by the river and looking over the rushing water. It was almost romantic.

"Akane, do you want to go out for dinner?" He asked as they looked out over the water, she stuck her hands in her pockets in search of any extra yen.

"I don't have any money." She said shyly. "Besides Kasumi will make dinner for us…"

"Why don't we go to that new restaurant near the cat cafe? I'm buying." He said, pulling her toward the restaurant before she even had a chance to answer.

All afternoon Ranma had spoiled her, with the walk, buying her dinner, and even insisting that she get desert afterwards. The stars were coming out as they made their way home and Akane took a moment to marvel at them. Ranma put his arm around her gently and smiled.

"Ranma… I had a really nice time today… thank you." She said shyly leaning into the warmth of his body.

"So, does this count as a good first date?" He said taking her hand again.

"Date?" She said turning bright red.

"I wanted it to be special." He said with a smile.

"Ranma, what's gotten into you? Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?" He laughed at the question as they stopped in front of the Dojo's gate.

"I've always been interested… ever since the day we met and you asked if I wanted to be friends. I dunno I just never really knew how to do this. Every time I tried to be nice I ended up insulting you, but I really like you Akane." He said holding both of her hands gently. Ranma leaned in for a kiss but before their lips met they heard something at the door and Akane jumped back.

"Oh Ranma, Akane there you are. You missed dinner." Kasumi said as she hung the laundry on the line.

"We ate." Akane said softly, rushing into the house and leaving Ranma outside in the cold.

"Oh, Akane, there you are I was beginning to worry." Soun said with a soft smile.

"We stopped for something on the way home, sorry. Is Nabiki home?"

"Why yes dear, she's up in her room. Are you alright? You two didn't get into another fight did you?"

"No dad, I'm fine." Akane said running up stairs quickly. She knocked on Nabiki's door.

"Akane, what can I do for you today?" She said lying down on her bed and continuing her leg excursuses. Akane sat on the chair at her desk quietly; she didn't know where to start. Nabiki stopped and looked at her for a moment. "This looks like something juicy, come on Akane, what happened?" Akane turned bright red and twiddled her thumbs shyly.

"Ranma…"

"Let me guess, you two had another fight?" Nabiki said rolling her eyes.

"He took me out on a date," She said sounding as surprised as Nabiki looked.

"He took you on a date? And what exactly does Ranma consider a date?" Nabiki said with half a chuckle.

"On our way home he started holding my hand… and he took me out for dinner and desert and insisted on paying… and when we got home he tried to… he said that he really liked me."

"Aren't you happy Akane?"

"I am, but it's so sudden I don't really know what to do."

"Just enjoy it, so Ranma decided not to be such a cheapskate for awhile, it's no big deal."

"But…"

"Look, Akane, its obvious how you feel about him, so just relax and be happy. I won't interfere unless something really interesting happens." She said with a wink.

Akane went to her room and couldn't help but smile, she was a little bit afraid of Ranma's sudden change of heart, but much more than that she was excited. She started her homework humming and smiling to herself as she saw Ranma and his father training outside.

Not long after snuggling into bed with P-Chan Akane heard a knock on her window. She got up slowly and picked up a mallet from under her bed. She snuck to the window and was surprised to find Ranma hanging outside her window, she blushed as he smiled and waved at her. She opened the window slowly and he climbed inside.

"R-Ranma, what are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest she felt a little naked in her pajamas.

"I wanted my goodnight kiss." He said with a grin, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handing them to her gently.

"Thank you." She said looking at the flowers, her eyes sparkling happily. "I… thank you." She said again, putting them in a vase on the desk. Before she even had a chance to turn around Ranma had wrapped his arms around her. "R-Ranma," She said turning around in his embrace to look at him, there was a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. Ranma reached behind her and closed the window, leaning her against the desk in the process, he was grinning again as he looked down at her then leaned in for a gentle first kiss.

Akane's eyes stayed closed even after he pulled away and let go of her, steadying her to stand upright. When she opened her eyes he was just standing there smiling at her, the moonlight seeped through her shutters and played across his face and she noticed how handsome he was, not for the first time, but this time he stole her breath away. Her heart was beating like a jackrabbit as he reached a hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her close to his body and his lips ghosted over hers as he whispered:

"Is this what you want?" and then leaned in to kiss her, soft and chaste at first, then more firm as his tongue pushed against her lips begging for entrance. He held her tightly as their kiss deepened and after several long minutes he pulled back and left her flushed and breathless.

"Ranma," she whispered, trying to find her voice again. "Everything's going so fast," she said breathlessly.

"Come on Akane," He said, running his fingers through her hair tenerly. "We've been engaged for over a year, how much longer do you want to wait?" He asked his voice gentle and soothing, the whole room seemed much warmer than it had even seconds before.

"I-I don't know." She said softly as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"You like me, don't you?" He said brushing the hair out of her eyes, she nodded shyly but he waited for her to say it.

"Yes, Ranma I do." And before she could say anymore he was ravishing her with kisses. He kissed his way from her lips down across her neck and buried his nose in the yellow ruffles of her pajamas; he slid a hand inside massaging the small of her back lightly. "Ranma" She whimpered as he leaned her back onto her bed positioned himself steadily above her. Something was different and though Akane couldn't quite put her finger on it, he was more dominating than he had ever been before, no shyness, no hesitation, and no worry about weather this was what she wanted or what he should be doing. He knew; he had a certainty and confidence than made him impossible to refuse. She turned even redder as he ran his hands up her sides, sliding her top up as well. He slipped it over her head and sat back admiring her smooth flat stomach and he supple round breasts.

"You have beautiful tata's" he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe, his hands wandering up to caress her breasts lightly. She unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers, smiling up at him shyly as she slipped it off his shoulders and he tossed it into a pile on the floor along with his undershirt. He kissed his way down her chest, paying special attention to her breasts for a moment before continuing down to her navel where he licked her belly button suggestively and tugged at the elastic on her pajama bottoms. She lifted her hips as he slid her pajama's off completely, caressing her legs on the way down and tossing them on the pile with his shirt. "You really are cute when you want to be." He said standing up and admiring her laying vulnerably in nothing but a pair of virgin white panties with a cute little bow on the front. He untied his pants with a grin leaving then in a pool on the floor and shucking off his boxers to meet them. Akane looked him over with wide eyes the mere size of his engorged length intimidating. He climbed back on top of her and pulled the covers over his back, knowing that P-Chan was still asleep on her pillow, and completely unconcerned with the little piglet.

Ranma kissed her over and over hotly, massaging her tongue into submission as he reached one hand between her legs and rubbed against the growing warmth in her white cotton panties. She gasped into his mouth as he continued, her panties sopping wet beneath his fingers. He tugged at her panties and broke their kiss, taking a moment to look at her, to see the love in her eyes completely unguarded. She was breathing heavily, making everything more and more exciting by the moment. He tossed her panties to the floor with a smile and then held her naked body tightly to his own, kissing her breath away. He brushed his head against her velvety folds lightly, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

"Ranma" she whimpered as he pressed against her lightly.

"Akane…" He whispered, waiting for her to open her eyes again and look at him. "Don't worry Akane, it's just me." He said, holding her hand firmly as he pressed into her slowly seething himself in her wet warm heat.

"Ah!" She whimpered as he hit her barrier. He kissed her sweetly as he eased himself back out.

"Akane, this is gonna hurt baby, I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips, then he pulled his hips back and thrust into her roughly wincing at her sharp intake of air and the ecstasy of the hot tightness around him. She trembled in his arms, clinging desperately to his shoulders. He held her tight and just lay inside of her for a long, long time. "Are you alright." He asked gently, brushing a small tear from her eye and kissing her tenderly.

"I'm alright." She said breathily, and he looked deep into her eyes as he started to move, pulling out and sliding back in meaningfully. He moved slowly at first but couldn't help picking up speed. She whimpered with every small stroke, her muscles clenching and drawing him deeper inside. He kissed her over and over as he slid in and out, his hand clenching hers tightly as he tried to resist the urge to thrust faster and faster and rut her like an animal. He took slow deep breaths between kisses.

"Akane" He moaned, shifting slightly as he thrust in, hitting something that made her cry out his name, waking P-Chan terribly. After the way she moaned out his name he couldn't stop himself from mounting speed, moving faster and faster as they held each-other and she whimpered out his name, there wasn't a more satisfying sound in the world. And as he thrust into her he whispered "I love you Akane." With that something inside her gave and she cried out his name again trembling wildly, her nails digging into his hand and his shoulder. He slowed down and kissed her, finally giving in to his body's pull and his seed seeped out inside of her.

"Ranma" she whimpered again, her breaths finally starting to slow.

"You're mine," he whispered in her ear raggedly, kissing his way around it. "You're my fiancé." He said as if it had a whole new meaning, and the way he whispered it in her ear, the ache of his member still inside her it did mean something different. Not something that was arranged or just a joke to be forgotten, he'd chosen her and that changed everything. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled her over onto his chest, running his hands through her soft sweaty hair. They fell asleep in each-others arms and during the night the mushrooms effect wore off.

When Ranma opened his eyes he felt groggy and he didn't know why. His entire body was tired and not the way that it was after long hours of training. He opened his eyes slowly as he realized that he was lying on a bed and not in his bedroll on the floor. He felt the soft hair in his hands and turned his head to find Akane sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"Akane?" He said his voice shaky with panic. He was sure that in about five minutes she would wake up and he would be dead. She curled her fingers on his chest and stirred, her eyes opening lazily to gaze up at him.

"Mmm" she said rubbing her cheek against his chest sexily, he had no idea what was going on and was not only nearly paralyzed with fear but achingly aroused as well. Her thigh rubbed up against his erection and he gulped nervously. "Ranma," her voice practically sang, making his heart warm. "Good morning." She said tracing little shapes on his chest with her finger.

"Morning?" he said his voice cracking. It was still dark outside, but the way she said it implied… "What do you mean morning?"

"I know it's still early…" she said giving him a long look with a lopsided smile. "But I couldn't sleep, I mean everything is so different now." she said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"D-different why? What's different?"

"You're kidding right?" she asked her tone more worried than anything else that he'd expected.

"What happened Akane?" he asked sitting up and scratching his head, blushing brightly when he caught a glimpse of her naked breasts despite the fact that he could feel them before.

"What happened?" She repeated frowning at him. "we… you…" she stammered frightened by the shit scared look on his face and all of the warm feelings floating around inside of her as well as the dull ache between her legs.

"We… what? Akane?" He said slowly.

"… You brought me flowers… and we… you made love to me." She said uncertainly. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh come on Akane, you wouldn't just let me get in bed with you after bringing you some flowers." He said with a nervous chuckle. She gave him a withering stare that soon melted as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Ranma… why are you pretending that you don't remember what happened?" She said, sitting up and pulling the blankets around her body.

"Akane, this is crazy we couldn't have…" he said and then noticed the small spot of blood on the sheets beneath them, and the way that his lips felt warm like they had just been kissed. "But I didn't… I don't remember…"


	2. Cold feet

"Are you sure…?" Ranma asked nervously.

"What do you mean am I sure? Am I sure that you…" She turned bright red as she trailed off, and then turned away from him. "You did…"

"Well… how was it?" He asked scratching his nose shyly; she turned and narrowed her eyes at him, like she couldn't believe he was asking that of all things. "I mean… did you like it… with me…" He asked turning a bright red himself.

"I…" she stared down at the bed hugging her blankets tighter around her body. Before she had a chance to answer P-Chan burst out from under the bed and slammed into Ranma's ribs.

"Ow, watch it pig." Ranma grumbled, swatting the piglet away. He just jumped up and bit his hand viciously, his eyes burned with fiery hatred.

"P-Chan, what's the matter?" Akane asked reaching out to him. He turned and looked at her, and his eyes filled with tears. P-Chan let go of Ranma and ran away squealing as he jumped through the window. Ranma looked over at Akane wrapped up in her blankets, she was lightly flushed all over and she seemed to be glowing. _Poor Ryoga,_ he thought shaking his head. _I don't know what I would have done if I'd ever found Akane in bed with somebody… _he thought absently. A long silence stretched over the room and they both avoided looking at one another.

"I should probably go…" he said shyly, collecting his clothes and putting his pants on as fast as humanly possible. Akane looked over at him with wide big brown eyes, almost longingly. "I mean… you want me to go, right?"

"You really don't remember?" She asked, her voice pleading. Ranma shook his head and her heart sank, he frowned at the drop in her expression.

"Akane, I—"

"You should go…" she said turning to look out the window. Before he left he could have sworn he heard her sniffling. Ranma held his shirt tightly as he opened the door and closed it soundlessly behind him.

They acted like nothing had happened and avoided each other over the course of the next few days.

Furinken High

All week Akane had been extra snappy, all Ranma had to do was open his mouth and Akane would send him flying across the room. She and Nabiki headed to school while he was still unconscious and by the time he got there the principle was pulling the gate closed.

"Ah, too late Bradda!" he said with an evil chuckle.

"I don't think so!" Ranma said knocking him out of the way with a sliding kick and running through the gate just as the bells rang. He got into class just in time.

Class was so boring he had to force himself to stay awake. When he looked over at Akane she was just staring out the window sadly. He wrote a note quickly and wrapped it around an eraser then tossed it onto her desk. She looked over at him incredulously and then down at the eraser and unwrapped the message:

"What's wrong?

-Ranma"

She gave him a funny look and wrote down a quick response:

"It's none of your business

-Akane"

He frowned at her message and replied:

"Yes it is… you're my fiancé

-Ranma"

He didn't really know why that was his answer but somehow he knew that it was important. Akane's response:

"Since when does that mean anything to you?

-Akane"

When he looked up she was glaring at him bitterly.

"Don't be stupid, it always mattered. Now stop being so un-cute and tell me what's wrong with you!

-Ranma"

Akane's eyebrow twitched as she read his message and her response was taped on a text book that she hurled at his head.

"Leave me alone you stupid pervert.

-Akane"

By this time the entire class was following the volley of notes back and forth and the teacher was tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's it, Saotome, Tendo outside."

Hall

"This is all your fault," she said staring down at her bucket of water.

"What do you mean my fault, if you hadn't thrown that book…" He said rubbing the corner mark impressed on his forehead. "I was just worried about you…" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah well I'm fine so thanks for your concern," She said coldly.

"Akane, why are you so mad at me?" He asked with a frown. "Is this about…"

"No…" she said staring down at her shoes.

"What do you want me to do? I can't change what happened."

"You don't even remember," she said bitterly.

"I wish I did… but I don't," He said making her blush.

"Just forget it, okay?" she said, still staring at her shoes.

Lunch

_Something fishy is going on,_ Ukyou thought as she looked over to Akane sitting quietly with her friends. She had been unusually quiet ever since they got sent out of the room.

Ranma sat on the roof, staring off into the distance and thinking about what he was supposed to do.

"Saotome, what are you doing up here?" one of the boys from his class asked.

"Thinking…"

"What about?" he asked sitting down next to Ranma.

"Miroku… have you ever had sex?" Ranma asked sheepishly, not looking over at the other boy.

"…why do you ask, are you and Akane getting serious?"

"No!" Ranma shouted, turning beet red. "why would I want to get serious with…" he trailed off when he thought about the night he snuck up on her in the training hall and she was lamenting the fact that he was never serious. "I don't even know how to be serious," he replied folding his arms with a frown.

"Do you want to be?"

"… I think she wants me to be and… I don't want her to be sad anymore." Ranma said looking over at his friend with sad eyes.

"Did something happen?" he asked and Ranma shook his head violently, trying to push out the memory of waking up with Akane's warm body nestled next to his own. "If you want to be serious then you have to treat her like she's your fiancée…"

"How do I do that?"

"Well maybe start with treating her like your girlfriend." Ranma stared back at him blankly. "You mean to tell me that you have all these fiancé's but you've never had a girlfriend?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"I went to an all guy's school… and I was off training most of the time anyway… I'm not any good with girls," He said softly.

"Maybe not, but they sure do like you." Miroku said with a grin.

"So how do I treat her like a girlfriend?"

"Start with something simple… wait for her to go to school in the morning and walk next to her."

"That's it?"

"well, then you could try asking her to do things with you… like ask her to come with you when you go out with your friends or I don't know, train with her."

"And that's supposed to be a date?"

"No you have to work up to a date."

"Oh."

"When you go out, if you see stuff that she might like then get it for her and give it to her as a small present. Maybe ask her to make you lunch."

"I'm not doing that…" Ranma said with a frown. "Her cooking always makes me sick. You should try it its poison."

"You could smile at her and let her know that you're happy to see her."

"That sounds weird…" Ranma said crinkling his nose up.

"Then just ask her out on a date." Miroku suggested, his patients growing thin.

"But… what if she doesn't want to?"

"You're hopeless," Miroku said shaking his head. Ranma frowned and started tracing designs on the roof with his fingers. "Just treat her like she's special… let her know that you care."

"I guess it's worth a try."


	3. Day 1: Access Denied

Ranma had to sprint to catch up to Akane as she started on her way home. She considered running away for a moment but then thought better of it.

"Akane, why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, panting as he spoke to her.

"You took too long," she said not turning to look at him. "I didn't think you were coming."

"We _always_ walk home together! Why are you being so stupid?" He shouted with exasperation.

"Oh, stupid am I? Well, a genius like you shouldn't be wasting his time with some one stupid like me. Goodbye," Akane said sticking her nose up in the air and storming off.

"Hey, wait! AKANE come back!" He shouted running after her. "Akane!" Akane turned around, her face flushed with anger.

"Will you stop making a scene?" she spat bitterly.

"Will you stop running away from me?" He shot back, staring her straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" she asked, finally stopping by the bridge and putting her hands on her hips impatiently.

"I… well… I dunno." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You don't know? Then stop wasting my time," Akane said turning to walk away.

"Wait, Akane…" Ranma said biting his lip.

"For what?"

"…. Go out with me…"

"What?" She said, turning to really look at him for the first time in over a week. "What did you say?"

"You know… like a date?" he said scratching his nose sheepishly, his cheeks flushing lightly.

"…." Akane looked him over for a long moment, biting her lip, Ranma fidgeted shyly and as a long silence stretched he became more and more uncomfortable.

"Well…. Say something," he grumbled impatiently.

"I… can you let me think about it…?"

"I guess… I thought this was what you wanted," he mumbled petulantly, his pride deeply scarred.

"What I wanted?"

"Well yeah… you seemed so mad, I thought that maybe if we went out you'd stop being so difficult."

"So first I'm stupid and now I'm difficult."

"You're stubborn and pig headed! Just go out with me already."

"Drop dead!" She screamed punching him into the ozone.


	4. Day 2: Learn to Play the Game

A/N: Think of it as a quest. He needs to level up his man skills.

Having failed to get a date with Akane Ranma sulked the day away and as dawn broke he decided he would try something new.

At school Ranma sat playing cards with the boys; his eyes kept trailing off, gravitating toward Akane.

"What's going on with you Ranma? I mean you always suck at cards but you're never usually this bad." Ken said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Ranma, you get in another fight with Akane?"

"…worse… she won't even talk to me." Ranma said throwing down his hand before they even finished betting.

"Well it's not so bad," Ken said.

"You think…?" He asked hopefully.

"If Akane never talks to you again, you still have Shampoo and Ukyo!" The other guys around the desks chuckled and Ranma stood up, walking out of the classroom. Miroku followed Ranma from the card game and up onto the roof.

"You always come here when you're upset, don't you?" Miroku said, more to announce his presence than anything else.

"Yeah…" Ranma said staring off at the skyline.

"So what happened this time?" He asked patting Ranma on the shoulder.

"…. I asked her out."

"And…"

"She said no."

"Really? How did you ask her?"

"I just asked."

"You just asked?"

"Well yeah, we were arguing and he kept trying to run away from me and I asked her if she wanted to go out."

"In the middle of an argument?" Miroku asked with a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Ranma growled, standing up and posturing angrily.

"Yes it is. You really are clueless!" Miroku's laugh rose over the sound of the wind and could be heard by the classrooms below. "You can't just ask a girl out in the middle of an argument."

"I can't?"

"No. You have to work up to asking her out."

"But that sounds like so much work…" Ranma grumbled.

"Do you want to learn how to treat Akane well?"

"…."

"You want to make her happy, right?"

"…yeah" Ranma admitted shyly.

"Well then you'll have to work at it, one day at a time. You could start by apologizing."

"But whenever I bring it up she runs away…"

"Bring what up?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Ranma said blushing lightly.

"Well… If there's something that she is really angry about then you should let it go until she brings it up… but if it's something like when you insult her you should start by apologizing."

"Then what?"

"…then talk. Don't get ahead of yourself; just try to be kind, maybe train with her or whatever you do after school. Give it some time and if it works start paying more attention to her, wait for her, walk with her… nothing to conspicuous, if she thinks you're just trying to get on her good side then she is probably just going to chase you away."

"How do you know so much about women?"

"Women? I don't know much about women, but girls are easy to understand."

After school Ranma had to run after Akane again, but today he did not make a scene, he just ran up and stopped right in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"…to walk home with you," he said nervously.

"Are you sure you want to waste your time with someone stupid like me?" She asked petulantly. Ranma took a deep breath and restrained himself from taking the bait.

"Yes, I mean you're not stupid… but I wouldn't mind spending time with you…"

"Look, if you think I'm going to fall for a stupid line like that, then—"

"I'm sorry… for calling you stupid yesterday." Akane looked shocked and maybe even a little bit embarrassed. Ranma didn't apologize very often without her father beating on him and threatening to throw him out of the house.

"…I… can we go home already?" she asked impatiently, waiting for him to catch up before continuing to walk home.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a small smile and walked on the fence all the way home with Akane by his side.


	5. Day 3: Mission pay attention

It was already Saturday and Ranma was upset by his lack of progress with Akane. It had been 2 days since he had apologized to her and she had still been cold, not as cold as before but certainly not friendly. He had walked to school and home with her for the past few days but she had barely tried to make conversation with him and would not sit too close to him at the table. Soun and Genma had been scowling at him the entire time. Akane went out to go shopping with some of her friends for the day and Ranma sighed. _Looks like nothings going to happen today…_ Ranma thought, laying flat on his back in the middle of the dojo.

"Ranma," Genma said storming into the room with Soun right behind him. "It's time to come clean."

"Come clean about what?" Ranma asked sitting up, his face flushed. He was worried that they knew that the whole world would find out what he couldn't remember.

"You and Akane haven't been getting along well lately."

"We never get along…"

"But things seemed to be going so well a couple weeks ago… you even spent extra time together," Soun added. "She seemed happy… but now my little girl seems miserable and it's all your fault!" he shouted, his head growing as he turned into a monster.

"What is it boy? Do you really want to break off your engagement that badly?" Genma asked with a frown.

"I didn't ask to be engaged to Akane… but…. I don't think I mind so much anymore," Ranma said shyly. "I… I'm sorry for making Akane unhappy… I'm uh… trying to make it up to her…she's thick headed so… I'm trying," both Soun and Genma looked stunned, Soun let the insult slip and pat Ranma on the shoulder.

"Looks like you're growing up boy," Genma said slapping Ranma on the back of the head.

Soun and Genma took Nabiki and Kasumi out for dinner, they had invited Ranma but he did not feel like going out. He was too concerned with trying to figure Akane out. There had been no one to fight for weeks and all that was left for him was training and trying to figure out Akane. He had pushed the memory of waking up next to her out of his mind but as he lay staring at the ceiling the feeling of her warm body and a soft kiss on the cheek circled in his mind. He wanted to know how she could ever be like that with him, she said all he did was take her out and give her flowers, but when he tried to ask her out she wouldn't even consider it. Miroku had said that girls were easy but Ranma couldn't understand her at all. Every time he brushed by her in the hall or touched her arm she lashed out and attacked him. Ranma had been trying his hardest to treat her well but nothing he did made her happy.

Akane came home at around 6 she found a note on the door from Kasumi telling her that everyone had gone out to dinner. She took the few bags of clothes that she bought while she was out up to her room and then changed into her gi. Since no one would be home until at least nine she decided to get a little training in so that she wouldn't have to be up all night. When Akane found Ranma training in the dojo she tried to slink away but he caught her even before she came to the door.

"Akane… do you want to train together? I mean it might be nice to do it with a partner every once and awhile."

"…okay…" Akane said walking in with her head hanging to hide her blush, it grew even darker when she noticed that he was wearing nothing but his boxers, his chest gleaming with sweat. The defined muscles of his body embarrassing her more than the first time she had seen him naked, on the day that they met.

"Give me everything you've got," Ranma said bracing himself. Akane charged Ranma, ready to blow off a little steam. He took blow after blow as she spun around and rained more kicks down on him, instead of dodging her like usual. "Wow… you've gotten stronger," Ranma said shyly.

"Really?" she asked blushing as she grinned proudly.

"Do you want help making your kicks more affective?"

"…okay," she hesitated, they had been getting along okay lately but she knew that as soon as he started critiquing her that they would be back at each other's throats, and more awkward than ever. Akane followed his instructions and moved to kick at him slowly. Ranma had her hold the position in place and came up behind her, grabbing her leg by the ankle. "R-Ranma…" she said shyly, the last time that they had been so close he was lying on top of her, he kissed her neck tenderly slowly thrusting in and—

"Akane," Ranma whispered in her ear, making her shiver lightly. "Come on, relax I wont let you fall."

"Okay." She said softly, leaning back into his chest as he tilted the ankle in his hand inward.

"Now follow the way I move you," he said scooting her foot to the side with his foot. Ranma guided Akane back and forth, taking her through the motions of how he could rain down a thousand kicks in a matter of seconds. "Don't tense up here," he said as he slid his hand up to her thigh and rubbed it gently.

"Ranma, what are you…" Akane froze up against him and he began massaging her thigh more roughly.

"No, I said _don't _tense up here. You won't hit as hard but if you let your legs relax they will move more fluidly. How does that feel?"

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Take your hands off me," she said trying to pull her leg out of his grip but it was like fighting against a stone wall. He had never really shown a fraction of his real strength with her and the thought was frightening that he could hold her in place even if she fought as hard as she could.

"Akane relax, I won't to hurt you," he said simply.

"Let go…" Akane said angrily, trying to hide her fear and the excitement racing through her.

"What's the big deal? I'm just trying to help you." Ranma said softly into her ear, he could feel her shiver in response and was completely embarrassed. He let go of her and sat down, motioning her to sit beside him. Akane sat down, but left a few feet between them. "Akane… I know that…. Ever since…well… I didn't force you did I?" He asked turning beet red and finding her a similar shade.

"W-what?"

"Well… I… I don't remember what happened… you know…. You said that I made love—"

"Please Ranma, don't talk about that…" Akane begged, her eyes gleaming as she stared down at the floor shyly.

"D-did you… want me?"

"Shut up! Why are you trying to hurt me more?" she asked a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Akane, I—more?" His eyes fell to the floor as he considered what she meant. "If I forced you to—"

"You didn't," she said trying to wipe away her tears. Ranma leaned closer and patted her head gently, running his fingers through her hair. "don't…" she said recoiling at his touch. "Don't act like you can touch me just because you…."

"Don't cry Akane…." He said reaching out to her again and pulling her into his arms this time. "you don't have to be afraid of me Akane. I'm you're fiancé I'll protect you."

"Feh, until you leave to be with one of your other fiance's," she said bitterly, tears welling in her eyes as she rested her cheek against his chest and took in the familiar scent of him.

"Akane I'll always protect you," He said holding her tighter in his arms, blushing deeply as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Don't lie… you'll forget just like all of your other promises," Akane cried, trying to pull away from him. He held her tight.

"I promise…" He said softly, she could hear his heart racing in his chest. Ranma brushed the tears from her eye with his thumb and she looked up at him shyly.

"Ranma…." She whispered leaning closer to him, her lips inching toward his.

"Well, Well, Well, look what you kids are up to!" a coarse old voice chuckled. Ranma and Akane both jumped up and away from one another.

"Finally making a move eh my boy?" Happosai asked from the doorway, tapping the ashes out of his pipe and onto the otherwise clean floor. "Don't stop on my account."

"Go away you old freak!" Ranma shouted.

"Well if that's how you're gonna be," Happosai said kicking a bucket of cold water at Ranma, his masculine form shrinking to that of a busty and still topless redheaded young girl.

"I'll get you!" Ranma shouted, her breasts bouncing wildly as she chased after him, Akane covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"You just go ahead and try!" Happosai shouted running off into the distance.

"I think I'll go to bed," Akane said to herself a few minutes after they had gone. Where ever things had been going Happosai had certainly put an end to it so there was no use waiting around for Ranma to come back (though she did, just a little bit).

A/N: Sorry about posting Chapter 6 unfinished before, I'm going to take it down and replace it with the correct version. Iee I'm so happy Ranma's coming along.


	6. Day 5: A lesson in femininity

It was already second period on Monday and Ranma still couldn't wake up. He had spent all of Saturday night chasing after Happosai only to be attacked as the panty thief once again; Happosai had snuck behind him, hit him with hot water and stuffed panties in the back of his boxers before he had even noticed, and the angry mob of women on the street had not been very forgiving. When he had finally gotten home Akane was asleep and the rest of the Tendo family was already in bed. He had tried to sleep Sunday away but his father insisted on training him all day. It had been an unusually lonely night when Genma told him that he and Soun would be going away. They wanted to flee their Master for a few days and since the next week was the golden week they headed to a hot spring for vacation a week early. Nabiki and Kasumi would meet them there when school went on a holiday.

Akane waited for him in the morning and now, to his gratification she was sending concerned glances toward him every once and awhile, but Ranma did not know what to do next. He had already promised Akane that he would stay with her and protect her and it didn't seem to make much of a difference, he did not know what else to do.

Once again Ranma sat on the roof through lunch and thought quietly.

"You know if you keep following me people are gonna think you have a crush or something," Ranma said with a half smile before turning toward Miroku. "Why are you helping me?"

"I think you're a good guy… and honestly I don't have too many friends here. I suppose I want to support the ones that I have managed to keep."

"Well... thank you…"

"Things don't seem to be going so well if you're up here brooding again…"

"…No they're okay. We did some training together and she seemed…okay but I don't really know how to make her happy."

"You're a funny guy Saotome. You can be a girl whenever you want but you still can't figure out how to make one happy?"

"Why would I want to be a girl? I'm a man. All that being a girl is good for is getting free food and extra large scoops of ice cream." Ranma said with a little frown.

"You've never once..." Miroku patted his chest lightly and raised an eyebrow. "If I were a girl I would find out what it's like, you know?"

"…you're a pervert." Ranma said with a frown.

"No I'm not, any guy would, you get to touch a soft nubile body, plus you can figure out exactly what to do to make girls crazy. Are you telling me you've never even considered it?"

"It would be weird…" Ranma said scratching the back of his neck.

"You could learn how to make Akane very happy…"

"Shut up!" Ranma knocked him hard on the head.

"Well… why don't you ask her what she wants from you?"

"What?"

"Simple, no? What she says might help you figure out exactly how she feels about you, and you might just be able to do what she asks."

"…Maybe…"

"No rush Saotome, take it easy. She's not going to run off without you."

"Yeah I guess."

All day Ranma considered what Miroku had said. That if he just asked she might tell him how to please her, that she might some day run away, and the idea that he could figure out how to make he feel good by experimenting with himself as a girl. As he and Akane walked home he was in a daze considering what it would be like as a girls and he was deeply embarrassed by the fact that he was curious.

"Ranma," Akane said softly.

"huh?" Ranma said turning toward Akane only to find the street empty.

"chu" He felt the soft brush of lips against his cheek and then it was gone like a dream. Ranma turned to find Akane on the fence next to him with a smug little smile. "An opening." She said with a giggle.

"Akane," he said a bit stunned.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable Ranma," Akane had a bright smile, her eyes twinkling just a little bit when she looked at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"uh… nothing," Ranma said jumping off of the fence down into the street. Akane climbed down to meet him.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"My treat?"

"Sure"

"But you have to stay a boy this time," Akane said almost as a tease.

"I'll look stupid eating ice cream as a boy," he argued.

"Please?" she asked with an extra sweet smile. Ranma turned away and scratched his nose shyly.

"Okay."

Akane ate an ice cream parfait and giggled at the way that Ranma eyed it but refused to eat any as a boy. He had a simple bowl of strawberry ice cream and looked around apprehensively before every bite. Anyone walking by the window of the restaurant would have thought that they were a happy couple. Unfortunately for them Shampoo was one of the people that happened by.

"I no loose to silly Akane, I'll show her!" Shampoo said, turning on a dime and heading back to the cat café forgetting the delivery that she had set out to make.

Ranma stayed up to watch Akane train form outside for a few minutes and then headed back to his room. It seemed empty without his father snoring and taking up half of the room and now more than ever he couldn't help but consider Miroku's suggestion. _Any guy would do it. _Ranma walked into the bathroom in and turned on the faucet.

"Here goes nothin'" Ranma splashed himself with cold water and shrunk into the familiar form of the red headed Chinese girl and then snuck off into his bedroom. Ranma crawled into her bedroll and closed her eyes. She slid her hand across her stomach and poked her breast tentatively. "This is stupid!" She grumbled turning on to her side to go to sleep before remembering Akane sitting with her chest exposed and tried to consider how she'd want to touch her. "I guess it's a good thing pop's not home." She mumbled trying to fill the awkward silence as she slipped out of her under shirt.

Shampoo searched through her drawers for the small box of herbs she'd been saving for a special day, but all she found was an ashy pipe coal, and that a lot of her underwear was missing.

"Ah!" Akane screamed from outside. Ranma jumped up, her legs wobbling as she stood.

"Whoa… damn it…" She made her way to the sink and washed her hands with warm water and then he bolted out the door, his stomach still tingling from the curious experience.

Shampoo threw a barrage of suriken and balls at Akane who was just narrowly dodging them.

"Stupid Akane, try to steal Shampoo's Ilene. I kill and you trouble Shampoo no more!"

"Hey, Ranma's my fiancé too!" Ukyou shouted from the other side of Akane. "And I want to know what the hell's going on here sister." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Spill it Akane, what going on? You steal Shampoo's herbs?"

"What?" Akane asked glaring back at her.

"Love mushroom, make man strong, so Ranma tell Shampoo he love her. Why you steal? Ranma no love stupid Akane."

"Yeah right honey, you must be dreaming if you think Ranchan wants anything to do with you!"

"This is ridicules, get out of my house!" Akane growled. Ukyou raised an eyebrow when she noticed that they had hit a nerve.

"Then you're refusing our challenge? What's the matter Akane, you finally realize you can never beat us?"

"I'll fight both of you… but if you think the strongest woman is what he wants—"

"Shut up!" she growled back, "I'm sick of you getting in the way all the time!" Shampoo rushed toward Akane full speed, kicking her in the gut and trying to reach a pressure point on the back of her neck as she lurched forward. Akane flipped forward and caught herself, kicking Shampoo straight in the face before she landed. Ukyou caught her by the leg and flipped her upside down slicing her ankle with three consecutive spatulas.

"Ah!" Akane screamed as she rolled over. Shampoo and Ukyou stood over her menacingly, brandishing their weapons. Akane jumped to her feet and fell backwards as she put weight on her ankle. She tried again before they could come any closer, putting weight only on her left ankle and she turned as Shampoo advanced on her, raining 1000 kicks as Ranma had shown her. Ranma watched from just outside the door and paused a moment before intervening. Shampoo fell to the floor and looked up at her incredulously.

"When you learn how to fight stupid Akane?"

"…That was one of Ranma-honey's moves, what the hell's going on here you floozy?" Ukyou lifted her biggest Spatula and took a heavy handed swipe at her. Blood dripped on the floor as the metal stuck into the boards and Ranma stood there with his hands on his hips as the blood trickled down his chest.

"Ranma!" Ukyou said taking a step back. "Hey, no fair interfering, Akane accepted our challenge."

"Uchan, since when is two against one a fair fight?" Ukyou withered under his glare and stared down at her feet. Ranma picked Akane up and carried into the house, she sat her in the living room and let out a heavy sigh as he went to the kitchen to get the first-aid kit. Ranma wrapped Akane's foot gently and then peeked up at her. "That was pretty cool…" He said scratching his head shyly.

"What?" Akane said with a little frown.

"They way you pulled off my move back there,"

"Oh! Yeah, thank you…"

"I didn't know if you were fast enough to pull it off—" Akane punched him squarely in the face.

"Fine, if I'm not good enough for you then—" Akane stood up to march off but tripped before even reaching the door and Ranma caught her before she hit the floor.

"Don't be stupid, I didn't say that…"

"Let go of me!" Akane said squirming in his arms. Ranma held on to her tightly making her feel tiny and weak.

"Akane, hold on I just mean—Ow!" Akane smacked him in the face as hard as she could, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek.

"Goodnight!" Akane yelled stumbling to her way up the stairs.

"Damn," Ranma said with a frown. Nothing was turning out the way that he wanted it to.


	7. Miroku's interlude

"Hahahahah," Miroku laughed. He had taken one look at Ranma and couldn't stop the fits of laughter. Ranma frowned at him until he quieted.

"Are you done yet?" Ranma sad trying to cover the red hand-print on his cheek.

"Sorry, sorry," he said clearing his throat. "Things didn't go well last night did they? What did she catch you playing with yourself as a girl?"

"What?" Ranma said turning bright red. "No!"

"Really?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow. "What was it like?"

"…intense..." Ranma said looking over the edge of the roof.

"So you really…?"

"I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone." Ranma said turning an even brighter red.

"No worries, I wont breathe a word. So what happened?"

"… Nothing… it's just… I don't think that Akane even likes me. No matter what I do she always ends up trying to beat me up. Maybe I should just give up… I'll never make her happy…" He said with a heavy frown.

"You're not that much of a quitter Saotome." He said patting him on the shoulder. "Women can be difficult, don't give up yet. I have an idea, why don't you come over to my house around 5:30?"

"…ok… where do you live?"

"Kiyama hill, the temple at the top."

"Temple?" Ranma said raising his eyebrow. "You live at a temple?"

"My family comes from a long line of Buddhist monks…" Miroku said with an awkward smile.

"Then you must be a big disappointment," Ranma said poking him in the ribs.

"Yeah, maybe." Miroku said softly, leaving Ranma alone on the roof with his thoughts.


	8. Nabiki's help

"So what did you want?" Nabiki said putting her hands on her hips impatiently. "I don't have all day, and if anyone sees us together I'll never live it down."

"Relax Nabiki, I've got an offer for you," Miroku said.

"Well, spit it out already."

"Remember when you tried to pump Ryoga up by telling him that a vitamin pill?"

"Yeah, never underestimate the power of suggestion."

"Well I'll give you 3000 yen to make up a fake Chinese courage potion. I just need a believable label."

"Who exactly is this for?" Nabiki said raising an eyebrow, hoping that he would let something more profitable slip out.

"Just a friend. Can you have it done today?"

"Sure, but it'll cost you an extra 2000 yen."

"1000."

"Alright, when do you want me to drop it off?"

"Just have it at my place by 5:00, we may have something even more interesting for you after that." He said taking 4000 yen out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you."


	9. Chinese Herbs for Courage gullible

Ranma arrived at the temple at 5:15, he was curious to see what type of temple would raise a guy like Miroku. He thought he saw Nabiki on the bus near by but there was no way that he wanted her knowing that he was trying to figure out a way to woo her sister. If Genma and Soun found out they would be married in no time and even worse if Shampoo, Nabiki and Kodachi found out they would be knocking down his door and harassing them for weeks. The temple was beautiful, surrounded in cherry trees and obviously built in the feudal era although it was very well kept.

"Saotome, you're early." Miroku said with a big smile.

"Oh, hey, I was just looking around." Ranma said scratching his head nervously. "So what did you want to see me about…?"

"I just wanted to give you something to help you out during golden week."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Akane will be all alone during golden week and I got something to help give you a little courage."

"Um…okay," Ranma said, a little confused.

"Just take this on Saturday and relax, everything will be fine. Akane likes you just fine; you just need a little courage." Miroku said giving him a wink.


	10. What courage can do for a man

A/N: 好きだな I like you (effectively "I love you")

大好き I like you a lot

ほんと "Really?"

愛してるぜ "I love you" (very intense and uncommon way to say it)

うん "yes" in casual conversation

Day 9: Golden Week What Confidence does to a Man

It was 7:15; two hours earlier Kasumi and Nabiki left with all of their baggage and got on the train to meet Soun and Genma. Akane had been training since they left and Ranma sat in his room looking at the bottle of "Chinese Courage pills" that Miroku had given him days before. Ranma tried to read the label but most of it was in Chinese, all he could make out was courage and still he wondered what exactly he needed courage for.

"I guess it can't hurt…" Ranma said with a shrug and popped open the bottle swallowing them all. He figured he would take a bath in a little while to relax and then try to impress Akane again. The more he tried the more embarrassed and discouraged him became. He had always secretly hoped that Akane liked him and that if he showed and interest she would just be with him. The silly boy couldn't remember that it had already happened that way and worried about being rejected again, although he would never in his life admit it.

Akane paused in training for a moment and felt the cold air and her sweat combine to freeze her. She had been trying not to think about Ranma anymore, the more he tried to impress her, the angrier she became, and Akane didn't feel like being toyed with again. She is not a very forgiving person.

"Stupid pervert," She said with a little sigh. She could never admit that she just wanted him to love her back and at this point it didn't seem like she would let him. Akane sulked quietly as she left the dojo, P-Chan sitting forgotten by the weights, and headed upstairs to take a long well earned bath.

As Ranma lay on the floor of his room staring blankly at the ceiling he decided it was time. But first he headed up to take a bath. He walked up the stairs quietly, hoping to avoid Akane until he had worked up the guts to deal with her. It was strange, but having taken the 'courage pills' he felt a little more at ease, he would also have a stomach ache later (you're never supposed to take the whole bottle of anything, not even vitamins). He undressed quickly before opening the sliding door to find Akane sitting on the edge of the bath tub. They looked at each other for a long moment, Akane expecting him to back up and close the door and Ranma expecting Akane to slap him silly. It was a weird moment.

Ranma absorbed the image of Akane sitting on the edge of the bath tub, the shape of her breasts, the smooth curves of her legs, the way her hair clung to her neck when it was wet and he remembered holding her for a moment and the incredible warmth around them as they moved together. Ranma opened his mouth and then closed it again like a fish, his cheeks turning bright red; Akane was blushing as well growing angrier as the awkward moment stretched out toward infinity.

"Why do you keep staring at me you pervert?" She said her voice less convincing than she had hoped. Akane stood up hoping to be more threatening. "Well?"

"I… you're beautiful Akane," he said softly as he walked toward the bath tub.

"WH-what are you doing?" She said, her legs seemingly frozen in place, if Ranma had looked he would have noticed that they were trembling. "Get out of here you pervert!" She shouted as he stepped into the bath tub with her.

"Akane…" He said softly as he touched her hand, he remembered saying the words but he couldn't tell quite when, "I love you."

Akane's hand trembled in his and now he noticed that she was shaking all over, her eyes shimmering and her body shaking as she tried to ward him off with her words.

"You're just a pervert. Leave me alone… go play with your other fiancé's, because I'm not… I don't… I hate you!" She shouted as he brushed the tears from her cheek sweetly. "Don't… don't touch me, you can't just decide that you want to and then pretend to… Ranma, why are you doing this to me?" she said more tears streaming down her cheeks, he had never seen her looking more beautiful or vulnerable.

"I don't know… you just looked so beautiful… and 好きだな。" He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair and held her until she stopped shaking. Akane bit her lip shyly as she looked up at him, her eyes warm and scared and he leaned in to kiss her for the first time he could remember.

"ほんと?" she said after a long moment, Ranma just smiled shyly and kissed her again. "ほんと?" Akane said again and he kissed her again, this time she leaned into him as his hands slid down her back.

"Now that's the money shot!" Nabiki said taking a picture from out the window, "I knew they were up to something."

"Did you hear something?" Ranma said letting go of her for a second, long enough for her to pull away. "Akane?"

"I… uh I was done in here anyways, she said running out before he could catch her." Ranma just stood looking after her having no clue where he had gone wrong, and trying desperately to calm his body. He didn't know what to do, so he sat back in the bath for a long moment and then headed straight to Akane's room, not even considering that he might want a towel.

"Akane, why don't you want to be with me?" He said with a little frown, Akane sat at her desk and looked back at him with the same mixture of fear and warmth she had shown before.

"You're naked…" she said trying to change the subject. Ranma blushed and covered himself a bit, but pressed on more than she had expected.

"Akane… if you don't want to be my fiancé then I'll just leave, okay?" She didn't say anything and after a few minutes he let out a heavy sigh. "Oh… okay…" he said turning around and heading toward the stairs.

"Ranma, wait…" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I… will you put some clothes on please?" Ranma ran down stairs and threw on his pants and then was back at her door in only a second.

"So…" he said stepping through the door with feigned comfort.

"Ranma…が大好き," she said staring at her hands.

"Really?" he said beaming for a long moment before coming back to reality. "Then why are you so difficult all the time?"

"Oh, I'm difficult am I?" Akane said jumping out of her chair.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, I mean here I tell you that I love you and I kiss you and all you want to do is fight with me." He said with a frown.

"Fine, what do you want to do then?" she said putting her hands on her hips indignantly.

"Kiss you more…" he said scratching his nose shyly. "I mean… only if you want to…"

"Ok…" she said breathily.

"Really?" Ranma said closing the door and walking over to her.

"うん" she said blushing even more. Ranma leaned in and kissed her, he was shier than the first time but soon he was holding her again and she was melting into him. Ranma and Akane kissed for a long time, both shy and giddy and itching for more. It was the longest amount of time they had spent together in weeks with out arguing.

"…you love me?" Ranma said in between kisses.

"愛してるぜ," she said blushing so much he thought she might faint.

"Good," He said with a big grin.

"Um... Ranma… since…. I mean everyone is gone and it must be cold down there… so I mean if you want you can sleep up here…"

"What?"

"No, never mind…"

"You really want me to…" His stomach tightened in a pleasant way and he smiled at her oddly, wolfishness and shyness fighting to rule his expression. She nodded, hoping that he wouldn't make her regret it.


	11. Mission Accomplished?

Nabiki met Kasumi at the train station.

"What did you forget what was so important Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, she didn't seem bothered that they had to wait an hour for another train.

"Oh I forgot my camera," she said with a bright smile, she knew that one picture alone was going to make her tens of thousands of yen.

"Were Ranma and Akane getting along alright?" Kasumi said as they sat back on a bench to wait.

"They were getting along just fine from what I saw," Nabiki said with a suggestive tone.

"Oh that's nice, I hope they don't fight too much while we're gone," Kasumi replied. As always she was oblivious.

Akane sat and stared as Ranma served her a bowl of perfectly made ramen, she had been a little insulted that he had offered to make dinner instead of asking her to do it but in the interest of squishy love feelings she decided not to make it an issue. He noticed her eyes on him and frowned.

"Don't go telling anybody I made you dinner okay?" he said as if cooking was some kind of attack on his masculinity.

"Okay," she said softly. The whole night had been like a dream… again. He said that he loved her and he wasn't trying to take it back. They had kissed and kissed until Akane's stomach started grumbling and after earning a black eye by teasing her about it Ranma went down stairs to start dinner. Akane bit into a piece of chyashyu in her ramen and frowned.

"What?" he said defensively.

"This is really good," Akane said once again she found his cooking ability devastating. "I don't get it. Why can't I do that?"

"It's okay Akane, that kind of stuff doesn't really matter," he said with a little smile. They ate dinner quietly and soon found themselves in Akane's bedroom. Ranma had brought his sleeping bag; unsure of weather the invitation to stay included everything.

"Ranma…"

"Yeah?" Ranma said sitting on her bed next to her, leaving enough space to avoid upsetting her if she didn't want anything in particular.

"Will you say it again?" She asked twiddling her thumbs shyly.

"Why you don't believe me?" he asked with a frown.

"It's not that… it's just… never mind." She said with a frown deeper than his. Before she even realized it Ranma was leaned over her and kissing her passionately again. He brought one knee up as he positioned himself over her awkwardly; wanting to lie her down on the bed but not knowing if it was alright. With another surge of courage Ranma decided.

"Akane… can we… I mean, I want to…" he blushed and tugged at Akane's top, sliding his hand inside shyly and caressing her stomach. "Do you want me?"

Akane nodded, with a little smile that made his stomach flutter.

"What right now?" He said sheepishly turning a deep red.

"If you don't want to…" Akane said standing up and moving away form him a few steps.

"Akane…. I…" he froze up. "You don't mind?" his voice trembled a bit and she smiled down at him and then shook her head. Ranma stood up and unrolled his futon on the floor, he didn't know what he was supposed to do but he felt incredibly tense. He has wooed her and kissed her and taken her out to dinner, told her he loved her and now after all that he was scared and he didn't want her to know it. He sat down on his futon and Akane still stood in front of him, looking at him as if trying to figure him out.

"Does that mean… that you'll marry me?" Ranma turned so red that she thought he was going to collapse, and the question hung in the air for a few long moments, his chest tightening with every second. "I-I mean some day… maybe," he trailed off staring down at his hands.

"Maybe…" she said softly turning a bright red to match him, "If you want to…"

"I do—I mean," Ranma chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

"Ranma…." She said softly drawing his eyes up to her; he noticed the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at him and the way that she tentatively unbuttoned her sweater.

"Yeah?" he asked swallowing nervously as she knelt down next to him. Akane kissed him slowly, caressing his cheek gently, her hand trailing across his neck and fiddling with his shirt. As she pulled away he asked again his voice huskier and low, "yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" she asked softly, looking up at him from under her lids seductively.

"Okay…" He said reaching for her; she just shook her head at him.

"If you want… you could come to bed with me…" she said embarrassed that she wanted to be close to him so badly, and that she had to ask so blatantly. Akane took his hand and pulled him up with her, leaning back toward the bed.

"Can we… um kiss more first? I mean…" He looked so nervous she couldn't help but giggle. She sat him down on her bed and sat down flush next to him.

"Okay," she said before kissing him again gently, passionately. She did her best to hide her wantonness. He unbuttoned her sweater the rest of the way and ran his hands over her silky shoulders, enjoying the way that she signed happily and leaned into his hands. Ranma unhooked her bra deftly and he tentatively touched her breast, first just poking her nipple lightly as they kissed, making sure that it wouldn't drive her away and trying to find the right way to hold her. He ran his fingers over her breast making her shiver lightly and then held it in his palm, squeezing her nipple gently as his tongue caressed hers. Akane leaned into him feeling his thigh gently and then moving her hand up caressing the hard muscles of his stomach, they flexed under her hand making her giggle against his lips. He twitched under her hands and she pulled away from their kiss, the warmth still surrounding her.

"Don't be shy, Ranma…" she moaned at him, making his stomach tighten happily.

"I-I'm not," he lied with a little pout, trembling fingers caressing her breasts. "I just… I mean…" He wanted to say that he had never done this before, but he feared that reminding her of whatever had happened between them might upset her and ruin the moment between them. Akane's breasts were so soft to the touch, her back arched to meet his hand as he pulled away. Ranma was stiff with desire, but he still felt like it was too soon. "We have all week right?" He said kissing her neck firmly, feeling his way around her back and her hips.

"You think?" She asked with mock antagonism, he pulled away from her and squinted.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" He asked with a pout.

"Only a little," she said kissing him again.

"You're really un-cute," he teased, pulling her close for a moment and then standing up.

"Where…"

"I'm going to put my night clothes on… I'll be back."

After Ranma changed he took his time going back upstairs, it wasn't that he didn't want to be with Akane but he was a little over whelmed. He never expected things to move so quickly, he never expected to be invited to bed so soon, although it served him right for confessing in the bathtub. Ranma walked out to the Dojo, the light was on.

"Hey," Ranma said, looking over at P-Chan. "How you doin Ryoga?" Ranma dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a teapot that had been setting on the warmer. P-Chan stretches out into a completely naked Ryoga.

"What do you want…?" Ryoga asked sullenly.

"I dunno, I wanted to see how things were I guess. It's been awhile…" Ranma was beaming and it makes Ryoga glower even more.

"You finally came to gloat about how you finally won Akane?" He asked staring at his hands bitterly.

"Well now that you mention it… She did say she loved me?" He said brightening up even more. "Actually… I'm about to go to bed…" he said scratching his head; he realized he shouldn't make her wait too long; she did have a short temper.

"And I assume you'll be sleeping together?" Ryoga said, not looking up.

"Hey, why would you go and assume Akane would do a thing like that? She's too good for you to think about like that," Ranma frowned suddenly feeling very possessive and protective.

"Why would I assume? You had sex when I was asleep in the room!" He shouted. Ryoga's eyes were bloodshot; he has definitely been loosing sleep.

"Well, that doesn't sound like me," Ranma said scratching his nose. "I know how you feel about her… and its not like I would want to share…I mean she's my fiancée, what business would you have being there anyway?" He knew that P-Chan almost always slept with Akane and he had always hated it, but now he wasn't going to accept it anymore.

"Listen to you. Of coarse you know how I feel. You snuck in when I was asleep and did _that_ with dear sweet Akane…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Really? I did…?" Ranma asked with a blank look that only infuriated Ryoga.

"Don't pretend you didn't know. You evil son of a…"

"Hey now, don't get too excited. I just don't remember…"

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Ryoga growled.

"I can't believe I was so aggressive… maybe that's why she's so…" Ranma turned beet red. "She's expecting so much…"

"Damn you! Acting like being with Akane is some kind of chore. I'll kill you!" he shouted, but knowing that Akane loved him he wouldn't. Ryoga never wanted to do anything to hurt her, even if he thought Ranma was an undeserving swine.

"I am not. I just don't know what to do…"

"You seemed to know what you were doing before."

"Yeah… well now I don't and I just don't want to disappoint her…"

"Well then what are you doing here?" Ryoga said softly.

"Thanks man… you can stay if you want… but you don't get to sleep with Akane anymore." Ranma said as he stood up, his voice was steady and challenging.

"I know." Ryoga said, staring out into the darkness.

By the time Ranma came back upstairs Akane was sitting up in bed, wearing her cute little yellow pajamas and reading a book. She didn't look up as he walked in.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was a little heavy, almost threatening. She wouldn't take any more uncertainty from him.

"I just wanted to make sure we were alone…" he said softly. "And I was thinking that we really do have all week so I mean…we could just go kinda slow right?" He said, standing awkwardly as she looked up at him. "I mean… we've taken so long to get here… I don't want to screw it up or anything…" he said very softly. She smiled at him slowly, her eyes bright and hopeful, making his heart pond faster and faster.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked noncommittally.

"Okay, yeah…" He said, turning out her light and slipping under the covers with her. It was a tight fit; there was no way to lay there without touching her. Ranma shifted around awkwardly for a moment and then pulled her into his arms. She smelled like orchids and her hair was so soft. Akane sighed as his body eased against hers. "Is this okay?" He asked softly, Akane put her arm around him, leaned up and kissed him as a response. "You really love me?" He asked, rubbing against her a little and stiffening at the sensation.

"Really," Akane said and they snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
